


Out Of The Frying Pan

by ProfDrLachfinger



Category: BBC Hustle, Hustle
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot, Slash, Smut, i guess, just some fluffy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: Mickey and Danny have to stay out of a mark's sight, which shouldn't be a problem. But then again keeping a bored Danny under control is one demanding task, especially when Danny has his mind set on something special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I will regret it the moment I upload this ... but quite some time ago, I think it is actually a year or more, I started watching BBC's Hustle and instantly fell in love with the dynamic of Mickey and Danny. So I wanted to write a full fledged fic, beginning with a smutty opener! Buuut then I never got further than the first chapter because other fandoms took over. Any way, I though it would be too sad to keep my shitty writing form such a small fandom, we need all the fanworks we can get! ;3 So yeah, I hope you enjoy my senseless pice of smut!
> 
> This isn't beta-read and English is not my native language.

[ ](http://profdrlachfinger.tumblr.com/post/140523103244/michael-stone-mickey-bricks-danny-blue)

_*_

_"It's never been this hot and I've never been so bored,_  
_and breathing is just no fun anymore_  
_And then I saw you like a summer dream and you're the answer_  
_to every prayer that I ever said_  
_Come on, come on! It's time to burn up the fuse  
_ _You got nothing to do and even less to lose"_

_MEAT LOAF – Out Of The Frying Pan_

_*_

The thump of Mickey’s hands hitting the table’s surface ripped through the lazy quiet of the room. He was furious with Danny, because once again the young grifter was trying his nerves really hard. They had spent the whole evening playing all different sorts of card games, not so much because Mickey wanted to play cards with Danny – Mickey had won every single round – but to keep the smaller man occupied. This endeavor had went quite well, up until now.

"I’ll not do it, Danny!" Mickey exclaimed, pushing the spread out cards aside with a angry flick of his hand.

"Why not, Mick? You do it with Marks all the time," was Danny’s pleading reply, his startling blue eyes fixed on Mickey’s face.

"Have you learned nothing? Marks are part of the job. And besides, I don’t do it ‚all the time’," Mickey huffed, rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

For their next grift it was of the utmost importance that he and Danny remained undercover as long as possible. They wanted to convince a stupidly rich and ruthless investor that they were important music producers, who were staying out of England in search of someone who would sponsor their newest singer they had under contract, before returning home to do a new recording. If they would be spotted by their target, or any of its henchman, their plan was futile. So this evening Albie and Stacie were out working the Mark, while Ash was trying to get together a posh recording studio. Mickey’s job was to baby-sit Danny.

"Well, I am part of the job too, ain’t I?" Danny had crossed his arms in front of his chest, a pout was gracing his thin lips.

Mickey heaved a sigh and made a move to drown his whiskey but was rather cruelly reminded that his fifth drink was already empty and he still warm and thirsty. This year’s summer was extremely hot and they had opened every window that would to allow the little evening wind there was to enter. The yellowish glow of the single lamp that illuminated the vast living room of their hotel suite appeared far too bright for Mickey’s tired eyes.

"Danny … You’re _not_ part of the job. You are part of the people I work with, part of the family." He looked across the table, searching Danny’s slight face reproachfully.

"Ah, well yes," Danny stretched the last word and entangled his folded arms to grab his drink. Also his fifth. Also now empty. "But I mean, it would just be for fun and just for tonight! Playing cards is getting boring, we’ve got nothing to do and we have the suite to ourselves after all." A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes, but that could also have been the glaring lamp.

Mickey let his head slump forward, staring into the empty glass. Why couldn’t Danny just let it rest? He knew full well that Mickey didn’t screw people he worked with. Albeit it often looked like he and Stacie had something going on, but nothing was further from the truth. He and Stacie were very close on a friendship level and he was grateful for that. Danny on the other hand always seemed to flirt with everyone who came across his field of vision. But maybe that was the point. Danny took his flirts and tumbles never serious, so maybe it was the same for tonight.

He couldn’t deny that there was something enticing about Danny’s impish grin and the twinkling eyes that seemed to be made out of the purest ice. Well granted, the rest of Danny looked rather scrawny and pale, but he had a very finely cut face. And after all, it was just for tonight.

Mickey set aside his glass and got up in a fast movement, startling Danny who nearly fell backwards out of his chair.

"Alright," Micky rumbled as he walked around the table.

Danny’s eyes were frantic as they flicked over Mickey’s advancing form. Trying to play it cool he sat up straight and shoved his empty glass away from him. Mickey towered over the sitting Danny, who was still trying to find out where to put his hands to look … well, in control.

A finely cut, umber toned hand reached down and got a hold on Danny’s shirt-front, tugging him from his chair, pulling him closer so that their mouths nearly touched.

"Mick…" Danny rasped excited against the other man’s lips.

"Your idea, Danny. My rules," Was all Micky purred as he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

Danny couldn’t suppress the sight as he opened his mouth to grant Mickey entrance. Fumbling, his hands flitted across Mickey’s chest grabbing the fine material of the slim-fit shirt. The kiss was slow and hot, letting the younger grifter moan in heated excitement.

Mickey’s hand left Danny’s collar and grabbed his narrow hips, pulling him near. Despite that they had shared only a kiss so far, Danny felt rather eager against the taller man’s groin. Mickey broke the passionate kiss and let his full lips travel over Danny’s light stubble of a beard, chuckling at the fair man’s hitched breath.

Danny’s head swum. He had started this, but now his body had been taken over by a driving heat, making him feel loosing control. The world around him got lost in a lustful haze as he tried very hard not to embarrass himself while working on Mickey’s shirt. Having unbuttoned the shirt Danny drew back, breaking contact with Mickey who just had found a rather erogenous spot at the base of Danny’s neck.

"Enough already?" came Mickey’s dry chuckle as he stood straight, displaying his well trained chest and deep brown skin with the slightest touch of bronze.

"Nah, I just wanted …" Danny trailed off, his gaze flickering over the well trained body in front of him, suddenly becoming aware of his position in all of this.

"I told you, Danny," Mickey mumbled lovingly, starting to cast off his open shirt, then starting to undo Danny’s. "This might be your idea, but you’ll play by my rules." With that Danny’s light blue shirt joined Mickey’s purple one on the floor.

In a flurry of belts and trousers, both grifters worked their way through the living room into the generous bedroom. As soon as Danny’s bare thighs touched the bed behind him, he tumbled backwards, grabbing at Mickey’s broader frame for purchase. With a deep laugh, Mickey slung his arm around the slim waist of the other man, gently guiding him down onto the mattress.

"Like a damsel in distress," Mickey commented, as he straddled Danny on top of the bed.

Danny felt the little that was left of the blood in his body rise to his face. "If you don’t keep your snarky comments to yourself, I’ll be the first _damsel_ that walks out on you," he muttered.

Mickey’s white teeth flashed as he threw Danny a lopsided grin. His gentle hands came up and cupped the sharp angled face of the lying man. The thin stubble reminded him how young Danny was and how much he had yet to learn. Carefully his hands trailed down the slim neck and over the bared chest, locating stiffened nipples. In circling motions Mickey stroked his thumbs over them, making Danny moan and sigh.

With wet, hot lips Mickey sucked on the erogenous spot on the younger grifters neck, teasing him with licks and careful bites. He had to smile, when he felt slightly trembling hands run down the length of his back, searching for support. The gesture seemed to pull the blood out of his head and arms and down into his groin, where his erection was by now painfully pressing against his briefs.

Letting his hands slide down Danny’s lighter frame, Mickey sat up an regarded the younger man beneath him. A warm feeling settled in his gut. God, had it been that long since he had a decent shag? Was he so needy that even Danny could make him feel so elated?

To cut through his pathetic thoughts Mickey commented with a small laugh, "You’re so pale."

Instantly he felt Danny’s legs tighten around his waist, like he wanted to hide himself behind drawn up legs.

"Oi," he whined. "I’m not making remarks about your complexion either." His eyes were were narrowed but couldn’t hide the wetness in them.

The taller grifter felt his hackles rise. He wanted to find some insult in Danny’s words, but there were none. The smaller man was apparently very self-conscious concerning his light complexion. Not a thing many women favored in a man.

"Ah, I’m sorry," Mickey shushed and lightly brushed over Danny’s lips with his own. "I didn’t mean it that way. I love the fair color."

"Huh, that’s about the only thing that’s fair about me," he mumbled.

"That remains to be seen," Mickey whispered and gently started pulling down Danny’s boxers, feeling the other man to be rather eager.

Danny wanted to explode with his growing arousal, when Mickey eased his way down between his legs. The smooth hands of the taller man stroked over his bare thighs, raising goosebumps and only ever so slowly moving inward. Danny was so taken up in his ecstasy, that he only vaguely registered Mickey leaning away and rummaging in the night stand. He had dreamt of sleeping with Mickey before, after all that man was a living desire, but no dream had Danny transformed into a puddle of molten wax, only too willing to bent to Mickey’s nimble hands.

"You’ve done this before?" Mickey smirked from between Danny’s slim limbs, generously coating his fingers with lube.

"I’ve … ah, yah," was all Danny was capable of as Mickey started massaging.

"I see, you don’t have to elaborate on that," he mumbled, raising one of Danny’s legs with his free hand, placing a kiss on the supple skin.

A strange, elating feeling rose in Mickey’s chest, as he let Danny moan and buck beneath his strokes and probes. Surprisingly the younger man was lovely to behold: The fair skin blushed, slim bones slightly curving along his hips and a shy duster of blond hair across the chest and below the belly button. But there was something more to Mickey’s feelings. Somehow he enjoyed to please Danny, to offer him pleasure without pain. A protective glow started to shine in Mickey’s chest and he remembered the time he held a shot Danny close, talking to him so he wouldn’t loose consciousness,

Pushing his thoughts aside once again, Mickey stopped and rose from the bed.

"W’re y’doin’?" slurred Danny, who had his arms thrown over his face, only raising them fractionally.

"Seriously Danny, you said you did this before: The condom," Mickey reminded a little bit reproachful, but only so much to get Danny raise his arms fully.

The bed dipped beneath Mickey’s weight, letting Danny slide against him. Blowing kisses over the stiffened nipples, Mickey placed his hands against Danny’s hollow of the knees. He couldn’t deny that his heart was far more acceleratedthan when he did this with a Mark, but after all, the younger grifter had said this was just for fun. They had nothing to do and nothing to loose.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Mickey asked, slightly pushing Danny’s knees back, raising the other man’s hips.

"Yeah, ’s fine," came the husked reply, together with weak fingers, brushing Mickey’s scalp and resting on his broad shoulders.

Gracefully the dark man pushed his hips forward, entering Danny very slowly. Unexpectedly a bolt of pleasure shot through his very bones, making him tremble in arousal. Lust rose up like a heady perfume, clouding his senses. The only desire that was left in Mickey was to ground his hips against Danny, wanting to hear him moan. But then a raspy voice reminded him of how dangerously close he had come.

"Mick, I l–," Danny sighted but was cut short by a passionate kiss, driving away his words.

Letting go of everything, Danny just moved with Mickey’s rhythm, like he always did. In every grift they had done together he had kept an eye on the older man, watching, learning, trying to understand his ways. So it felt like the natural thing, to adapt to Mickey’s languid thrust, driving him on.

Mickey grinned into the kiss, as Danny moved in unison with him, it felt strangely satisfying. The whole body of the younger man trembled and seemed far more sensitive to his touches than he should be. Gradually Mickey sped up his movements, settling Danny’s legs in the crook of his arm so he could place his hand on either side of the laying man’s face.

Too taken up in the sensation of Danny so close to him, Mickey let out a shuddering groan. A pair of glowing hands cupped his face making him open his eyes. Danny’s thin face was flushed, his eyes feverish. His lips were parted and panting sobs escaped them, unable to form coherent words.

"Mick," Danny bubbled, his fingers stroking Mickey’s cheekbones."‘m … ‘m cumm…" A heavy moan washed the words from his quivering lips.

Mickey let go of a shaky breath he held in order not to rush things, he was very close to climax himself. Gently he splayed one hand over Danny’s chest, caressing it while he rocked against the younger grifter’s hips even more deeply, sending waves of shivers rolling over the smaller body.

In a jumble of moans and half said words the heat of the night and of their bodies engulfed them, making them let go. With a barely coherent yelp Danny came and his fingers slumped from Mickey’s face, leaving a hot trail marking their absence. The older grifter eased his rhythm not wanting to hurt Danny after he had climaxed already, but then the pleasure shot through him too, making him soar with lust and he came.

Beneath Mickey lay a spent Danny, whose frail form looked limp with exhaustion, although there was a weak smile flickering on his lips. With arms feeble from the afterglow of his climax Mickey pushed himself off Danny, carefully separating them. Danny’s breath hitched for a moment, as he felt Mickey withdrawing, weak hands looking for purchase on the mattress as he tried to push himself backwards into the cushions a little more.

For an instant Mickey sat between Danny’s still straddled legs, eyeing the other man before he left the bed for the bathroom.

When he returned Danny hadn’t moved a bit. Upon hearing Mickey entering he raised his blonde head searching for the other man’s face. Mickey was picking up some of the discarded clothing, trying to find his own.

"You’re good," Danny rasped with a thin laugh, pulling his mouth into one of his usual grins.

"I get that quite a lot," Mickey replied jovially and smirked, pulling on his creased shirt.

"I bet," Danny laughed, but it sounded shaky.

Before Mickey could catch Danny’s eyes, the blond man had pulled up his arms and rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes, as if tired. Initially, the taller man wanted to dress and then maybe head out to Eddie’s to grab a drink and calm down a little bit. But something made him stay. The sight of a Danny, still shivering with the aftermaths of his climax, laying forlornly on a huge king-sized bed gave him a sad feeling.

Against his better judgement he stopped buttoning the shirt, but climbed into the bed next to his grifter apprentice. Danny’s hands didn’t budge, they were still firmly planted on his face, hiding his eyes.

Acting upon instinct, Mickey stroked Danny’s arms before pulling him into an embrace. The smaller man’s back fitted neatly against Mickey’s muscular chest and he could easily reach Danny’s neck, where he planted a soft kiss. Positioned like this, Mickey’s nose was buried in the straw blond hair, smelling of the typical cheap shampoo. It was something so purely Danny, that Mickey had to smile into the kiss. As if on cue, Danny’s hands were lowered and he relaxed against Mickey more fully. He nestled his head into the cushions, closed his eyes and thus fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
